


At Second Sight

by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)



Series: Femslash February 2019 (FE:A Edition) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Help, Love at First Sight, Post-Game(s), Romance, and Olivia is in here for 2 seconds but, i loved their C support and i'm sunk and i can't get up, like Chrom and Olivia are a background pairing but y'kno, she's here, the fluff abides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: Severa thought perhaps love at first sight was unrealistic, anyway.





	At Second Sight

Love at first sight was for either dumb baby idiots or the main characters of grand, sweeping romances and there was no in between. It was a concept reserved for either fools like Severa’s father who took one look at the fiery-red of her mother’s hair and tripped over themselves in awe--or for heroes like Chrom who caught a glimpse of blushing pink on the battlefield while escaping for his life on a rainy, muddy day and never again lost that image in his mind.

Love at first sight wasn’t for her because _clearly_ she wasn’t either of those things. And Severa had thought for a long time that that was fine. Peachy. There was no such thing as fairy tales, anyway. It was all pegasus plop. Better to face reality and fall in love the hard, slow way than all at once and have no control of herself.

Not that Kjelle was making this process easy on her, what with her complete and utter lack of privacy at _all times._

“Hey, Kjelle. Have you decided on--UGH! Again?!”

Kjelle flipped her hair up and back over her head as she straightened up from the river bed. Her trousers were nowhere to be seen, neither were all the pieces of her bulky armor, leaving the tall warrior in only her underwear and tank, standing in the water up to her mid-calf and leaving the rest of her gleaming, sculpted body _quite_ exposed.

In a tank that was now completely see-through, no less.

Because it was _wet._

Severa put up a hand as soon as she realized that her eyes were definitely _not_ on Kjelle’s face. She turned away. “W-what the hell, Kjelle?! Haven’t we talked about this already?”

“You mean before you proceeded to try and stuff my head full of ways to be more ladylike?” Kjelle asked. “I _think_ I remember that.”

“Then...why--?”

Severa peeked through her fingers to spy the wide, smarmy smile on the other young woman’s face. Kjelle wrapped the loose fabric at the bottom of her tank into her fist to wring it dry and Severa watched with wide eyes the way the edge rode up to reveal the delicate, smooth skin of her stomach. She turned away with a scoff.

“But I don’t think you came here to yell at me again about my lack of modesty or...decorum. You were going to ask me something?”

Severa sputtered. Kjelle _still_ wasn’t reaching for clothes when she took a second peek. “Y-yeah.” She turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest. The forest was decidedly _much_ safer to stare at than the curve of Kjelle’s spine and the shape of her ass as she bent to the water. “Have you decided who you’re going with to the post-war celebration ball yet? It’s like, _next week_ and I don’t even know if you’ve thought about matching colors for your dress and whoever you’re...y’know.”

“Matching colors?”

There was amusement in Kjelle’s voice. So much of it, Severa didn’t know what it meant. Was Kjelle laughing at her?

“Uh. _Yeah_ ? C’mon. Lots of other people who actually have their act together do it. It looks good and it shows...I don’t know. Commitment, I guess.” Severa tossed her shoulders. “All I know is you’ll look pretty dumb like you invited your crush last-minute if you don’t plan ahead and make sure your outfits look like they _belong_ together.”

“Huh. You sound pretty concerned about this for me.”

“I--I’m not concerned about it for _you_.”

“Do _you_ have anyone taking you to the celebration ball yet?”

“N-no. Why do you--”

“Do you want to go with me?”

“Y--what.”

Severa spun back around. Not only was Kjelle _still not dressed_ , but no longer was she standing in the river, either. She was much closer, casting a tall shadow over Severa’s smaller, slighter form. Which was ridiculous. It was infuriating. It was--

\--why couldn’t she think of a way to describe it.

“What color do you want to wear?” Kjelle asked.

“Uh...not red. Mom’s wearing red.”

“Okay.”

“We should go with violets. Black suits are _so_ vanilla. You should wear a white suit with some purple accents. Maybe a one-shouldered cape.”

“You think I should wear a suit and not a dress, then?”

“I--” Severa’s face flushed to the dark shade of a winesap apple. “--you don’t have to.”

Kjelle chuckled. It was such a lovely, rumbling sound. “No, no, I like the idea. I think Mom’s wearing one, too, along with Dad. She’ll be tickled to hear I’m doing something similar. Besides, you know way more about this stuff than I do.”

“C...cool. Then I’ll wear a nice lavender to match.” Severa turned away. “So...we’re good, then?”

“We’re great. I’m looking forward to it, Severa.”

“Y...yeah.”

* * *

See, the thing was, Severa even _asked_ the prince’s wife beforehand how she could have fallen in love with Chrom so fast. Even after two years of wedded bliss, how quickly the dancer and the prince fell for each other was still a friendly joke in some circles. So she approached her--because let’s be honest, talking with Olivia is _much_ easier than trying to get an audience with the man who is soon to be made Exalt--and she asked, “Hey, how did you know in _one look_ that you’d love him for the rest of your life?”

To which, Olivia shrugged and with a bashful smile and peach-blush cheeks, answered, “Oh, I don’t think it was as so grand as that. It was just…I saw him, and I thought, ‘ _His eyes are so lovely and dark and kind; I think I would like to look at them just a little more.’”_

It was a shitty answer, but Severa didn’t know what she was expecting.

But then, she saw Kjelle on the front steps of the Ylisstol palace.

* * *

Love at first sight was for either dumb baby idiots or the main characters of grand and sweeping romances and there was no in between.

But sometimes, when your date-- _was_ she technically a ‘date’? Was this, between them tonight, a date, too?--walks up to you in trousers of white with two clean, indigo stripes down the sides running into high, black rider’s boots, and you look up to see she’s wearing a sleeved, double-breasted white waistcoat that hugs her figure and a rich violet cape draped over one shoulder with thin golden ropes pinned across her collar, well.

Severa thought perhaps love at _first_ sight was unrealistic, anyway.

“It’s not too much, is it?” Kjelle’s face was pinched tight. She met her where she stood; the toes of her boots brushed the hem of Severa’s lavender lace skirts. “I tried to...pick and choose from what Mom had laid out for me.”

“I don’t know why you would even consider what she has to say about fashion as legitimate.”

Kjelle chuckled again. It was a lovely sound. “True. We’re both hopeless on that front. All we’re good for is fighting.”

“Well. Good thing you have me, then.”

Kjelle’s eyes darted to hers, a question in their depths. “... _do_ I?”

Severa’s face darkened. She turned away to face the open front doors of the palace and held out her gloved hand. Her long ponytails--curled for the occasion--swung behind her. “Just for a night, anyway. Don’t get too excited.”

Slowly, cautiously, Kjelle’s hand wrapped over her own and guided it to the crook of her waiting elbow. “Well, what about tomorrow?”

“Mm?”

“Could I...‘have’ you tomorrow, too?”

Severa’s eyes flickered to the warrior next to her. “Why?”

“I just like seeing you.” Kjelle’s smile was perhaps the meekest Severa had ever seen it. But it was earnest and it was sweet and beautiful on her face and it was strange the way it made _Severa_ feel beautiful to be under such an appreciating gaze. “We used to see each other so often during the war. And though I’m glad that it’s over, I miss getting the chance to see you so much. But I know you don’t always like seeing me.”

“Mm.” Severa tilts her head away and thinks how Kjelle’s skin looks under sunlight, wet and gleaming and inviting. “It’s not so bad.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I guess.”

Severa tried to hide the way her dumb, baby heart leaped with a long-suffering sigh. At the rate their long-winded romance was going, she might need a good twenty-eight or twenty-nine times seeing Kjelle--in _all_ the ways the young woman decided to present herself to her--to determine if she was The One.

But again, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> My third and final contribution for Femslash February this year, featuring possibly my favorite femslash couple Awakening has to offer. I hope you guys have enjoyed it and had a fantastic February. I know I did.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: [Now with AMAZING fanart!!](https://kiose.tumblr.com/post/183209353955/second-sight) Thank you, [CaptainGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch)!!


End file.
